At First Sight
by baby baekkiak
Summary: 22/02/2020 Ya itu adalah tanggal yg indah dan di tanggal tersebutlah aku mengalami hal yg indah pula. hatiku merasakan hal yg aneh, hal yg tak pernah aku rasakan seblmnya.


22/02/2020

Ya itu adalah tanggal yg indah dan di tanggal tersebutlah aku mengalami hal yg indah pula. Namaku Fracylia Berryana taun ini aku berumur 20th dan di umur ini lah aku merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama yg membuatku msih merasakan rasa deg-deg an itu sampai sekarang ketika mengingat hal indah tersebut.

Kejadian ini berawal ketika aku dan keluargaku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku di suatu restoran. Aku menaiki eskalator untuk mencapai meja yg keluargaku reservasi karena ruangannya berada di lantai 2 dan di sini aku berjalan terlebih dahulu karna orangtua dan kakakku msih mengambil suatu barang di dalam mobil dan aku ingin cepat-cepat ingin sampai ke meja yg telah di reservasi terlebih dahulu karena aku ingin memesan mkanan dan minuman secepatnya.

"ugh aku lapar" kataku sambil menaiki eskalator di saat itu restoran tersebut ramai sekali sehingga di eskalatorpun aku merasa orang-orang yg menaikinya terlalu bnyak dan ya aku takut karena bnyak orang pula akhirnya aku menjadi berdiri samping-sampingan dengan seorang cowo.

Aku tidak memperhatikan jelas cowo itu karena aku jg tak mengenalnya tp yg bisa aku liat dia memakai kaos putih dan cukup tinggi yg pasti melebihiku.

Ketika eskalator berjalan entah bagaimana aku menjadi hilang keseimbangan dan aku merasa otakku berenti berfikir hingga tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yg menarik tanganku dan aku berakhir berasa di pelukannya. Ya di PELUKANNYA.

Aku kaget sekali sampai aku sadar dan berbicara dalam hati "ya ampun bukankah dia cowo yg berada di sebelahku tdi" dan karena pelukan yg secara teknis tidak di sengaja itu bisa membuat hatiku merasakan hal yg aneh, hal yg tak pernah aku rasakan seblmnya.

Apakah itu rasa kaget ? Bukan, ini berbeda walaupun aku jg merasa hatiku berdetak lebih kencang karena kaget tp ada hal lain yg membuatnya lebih berdetak lebih kencang dan ya, itu karena cowo yg memelukku ini. Dia orang asing yg menolongku ketika aku hilang keseimbangan dan mau terjatuh dia yg sangat cekatan dalam menarik tanganku hingga akhirnya aku berakhir di pelukannya merasakan hal yg baru aku alami selama masa hidupku.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" cowo itu bertanya padaku dan aku terkaget karena mendengar ia berbicara yg bagiku suaranya terdengar sangat bass seperti ciri khas cowo sekali. Aku yg merasa di tanyaipun langsung menengok ke arahnya dan "astaga ternyata dia tampan" itu yg ada dalam pikiranku ketika itu pula ternyata cowo itu jg melihat ke arahku. Aku yg tersadar langsung berkata "ah ya aku tak apa maaf".

Aku tak tahu kenapa cowo ini tak melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan akupun dengan bodohnya tak mlenolak pelukan tersebut karena aku berfikir kenapa bisa pelukan cowo ini senyaman dan menyenangan seperti ini dan itu pula yg membuat aku lupa bahwa tak seharusnya aku berpelukan dengan orang asing yg bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu. Tpi cowo inipun memelukku sangat erat seakan sedang menjaga orang yg berharga baginya dan membuatku mkin terhanyut kedalam pelukannya karena pelukannya seakan ia berkata "aku akan menjagamu".

Hingga akhirnya eskalator itu smpai di lantai 2 dan otomatis membuat pelukan itu berakhir.

"maaf aku td jdi memelukmu lama, aku tak tahu dan tak sadar mengapa aku begitu merasa sangat ingin melindungimu ketika kau hilang keseimbangan tdi. Maaf jika aku tak sopan" ucap cowo itu padaku sambil tersenyum padaku di akhir.

"ah ya tak apa aku jg minta maaf karena merepotkanmu karena aku tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan dan ya bkn salahmu jg karena aku td tak langsung melepas pelukanmu jg" ku yakin mukaku sangat merah sekarang karena rasa maluku yg rasanya ingin ku lepas dan ku ganti saja mukaku ini huhu.

"lain kali berhati-hati lah" kata cowo itu sambil memberikan tepukan pada kepalaku.

Aku terkaget ketika ia melakukan hal itu dan akhirnya aku hanya membalas ucapannya dengan kata "iya mkasih ya hehe". Setelah percakapan itu kami pun berpisah yg mana meja yg aku reservasi dan mejanya berada di arah yg berlawanan.

Kejadian itu berakhir begitu saja tanpa salah satu dr kami memiliki niatan untuk menanyakan nama masing-masing hingga ketika aku dan keluargaku selesai mkan dan pulang aku sudah tak melihat keberadaannya lgi.

"Huft aku merasa hari ini aku sudah terlalu bnyak merasakan kaget yg berkali-kali hanya karena cowo itu. Ini gila!" fikirku smbil memegang dadaku yg berdetak kencang kembali ketika aku mengingat kejadian tdi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya aku memasuki awal semester baru dalam perkuliahan. Aku merupakan mahasiswa smster 4 sekarang.

"ya ampun kenapa liburan ini sangat cepat sih masa udh masuk aja sekarang!" aku yg melihat jam pun langsung kaget dan terburu-buru untuk siap-siap pergi ke kampus hingga akhirnya aku sampai di kampusku di kelasku yg baru dan tempat duduk yg baru pula haha ya namanya perkuliahan pasti duduknya random.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku agak belakang ketika aku menghadap kedepan betapa kagetnya aku. Cowo yg aku temui di eskalator yg menolong dan memelukku berada 1 kelas denganku dan duduk di beberapa bangku depanku yg ketika ia menghadap samping dan menengok kebelakang aku sangat jelas bisa melihatnya.

Cowo itu tiba-tiba melihatku dan tersenyum padaku.

"astaga knpa bsa ia bukan hanya 1 kampus denganku tp bahkan 1 kelas yg duduknya tak jauh pula driku!!" ucapku dlm hati.

Pelajaranpun di mulai ketika dosen yg mengajar memberikan materi hingga berjalan sampai di tengah yg otomatis anak-anak yg berada di depan jika ingin melihat dosen harus memutar balikkan badan dan itu pula yg cowo itu lakukan. Aku yg tanpa sengaja melihatnya kaget ketika ia jg kearahku.

"rasanya aku tak fokus dalam belajar jika cowo itu trus-trusan melihat kearahku" ucapku dalam hati smabil menahan kesal dan debaran yg ketika melihat cowo itu lgi mulai ku rasakan kembali lebih kencang dri biasanya.

Cowo itu beberapa kali melihatku dan aku menyadarinya karna aku jg beberapa kali melihatnya.

Perkuliahanpun selesai semua orang yg ada di kelaspun berbondong-bondong keluar secepatnya dan aku termasuk yg paling awal keluar kelas karena bangku yg kududuki tak jauh dri pintu kelas.

Aku masih berdiri di depan kelas sampai aku melihat cowo itu keluar kelas jg sambil menengok ke kanan kiri. Aku tanpa sadar memperhatikannya lg dan tiba-tiba pandangan kami bertemu yg membuat cowo ini langsung tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apakah ia tersenyum padaku atau tidak.

Aku dengan kebodohanku melihat kiri kananku mencari apakah ada dri teman-temanku yg melihat kearah cowo itu jg dan ternyata tak ada hanya aku seorang yg menyadari keberadaan cowo tersebut. Ketika aku msih berfikir dengan otakku tiba-tiba ada suara terdengar "hai kita bertemu lg" ucap si cowo.

Refleks aku melihatnya dengan kaget karena ia sampai menghampiriku dan tersenyum smbil berbicara padaku. "Em ya hai aku jg tak menyangka ternyata kita di satu kampus yg sama bahkan di kls yg sama hahah" ucapku.

"Dunia memang sesempit itu ya hahah. Btw kita blom berkenalan, namaku Stefan Jorsh. Kau blh memanggilku apa saja"

"Namaku cylia, Fracylia Berryana tepatnya. Jd bolehkah aku memanggilmu stefan?"

TBC

Huwaaaa ini pertama kalinya author bikin cerita gini maafkeun klo masih amburadul dan semacamnya:(

Ada yg mau lanjutt?


End file.
